


Ice Cream

by DamnBlackHeart



Series: Scream For Ice Cream! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lime, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prank war between two brothers sparks, there's always going to be someone that goes a bit too far. And you're the one that has to be there to clean up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"What's wrong with you?" you asked, giving the back of his head a disbelief look.

A few minutes ago you walked out of the bathroom with a towel on your head, only to notice Dean huddle in the corner where the mini refrigerator was with something on his lap. That may not seem that strange but from your position it look like he was doing something nasty. More so with the way his arm kept moving in a up and down motion.

"You better not be masturbating, especially where we keep our food," you added, crossing your arms. "Hell, I didn't know you had a fetish for food."

Dean looked up, giving you a laugh.

"Funny. Very funny."

"What are you doing though?" you questioned, moving closer to look over his shoulder. 

On his lap was a small carton of Sam's ice cream and in front of Dean was a bottle of smashed up viagra pills and he seemed to be mixing them in. 

"....okay," you blinked, wondering what the hell was going on. "and the purpose for this?"

"To get back at him for messing with my car," he replied, putting the ice cream back in the refrigerator and gathering his evidence. "It's thanks to you that I got this idea."

"Idea?" you quipped, raising your eyebrow. "How did I give you that idea?"

"You and your knowledge of the strange things in Japan," he answered, throwing out the bottle and the plastic spoon.

"Oh...you mean when I was talking about the strange ice cream flavors they got like the viagra favor one..." you said, taking the towel off your head and hanging it up on a chair to dry a bit before you put it in your bag. "Well...I can't say that I'm not intrigue to see if it really works."

"You got that right. I wonder how Sammy will react to it once it takes effect," Dean said, laughing at the thought.

"I wonder what he'll do to you once he finds out," you mumbled, shaking your head.

"When is Sam coming back?" you inquired, sitting down on his bed.

"He called while you were in the shower to let us know he's on his way," he said, sitting next to you. At that moment his cell phone ranged and he leaned over to get it from his bedside table.

"Hey," he answered, sitting up straight. "Yeah, that sounds good. I want pie too. I'll ask."

He held the phone down from his hear and looked at you.

"Sam is down the street getting us some food at the diner. What do you want?" he asked.

You shrugged not really wanting anything special. "Just tell him to get me the usual if they have it. If not than he can get me the special or whatever he thinks I would like."

He repeated what you said and hanged up. He stretch and laid down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"So what's the plan?" you piped, becoming bored. You leaned against the head board beside his head.

"Wait for Sam to get back, eat and than wait for the ice cream to take effect. Once that's over we'll leave tomorrow if we find a case today." he said, looking over to you and than settle his eyes on your breasts. 

"Enjoying the view?" you stated, not at all disturbed by his staring.

"Yes. You should wear tank tops more often," he said, grinning.

"I'll take that into consideration, you replied dully, "Anyway, how do you even know he's going to eat his ice cream?"

"I don't. That's why I want you to remind him of it when you get some water or something from the fridge. It won't look so suspicious if you're the one to do that." he said, looking up at the ceiling again.

"You really thought this out didn't you? If it was you, you would have already eaten it or just start eating it while you reminded him that he still had it."

"Yeah, I rather not get caught. I'll just let him think it's the ice cream that gone bad or something."

"Uhuh, just as long as you don't drag me down with you," you said, firmly. 

"I won't say anything if you don't."

"Good."

The sound of the lock clicked open echoed and the door was pushed wide.

"A little help?" Sam called out, holding three bags and a box in his arms.

You jumped off the bed and grabbed the box that was on top.

"Thanks."

You nodded and put the takeout box on the table.

"You have my pie?" Dean questioned, eyeing the box on the table.

"Yes. Like I would forget it."

You smile, opening the box and checking one of the bags for a fork or a spoon.

"Here," you stated, handing a piece of the pie to Dean. Sam started putting some food on the plastic plates while you grabbed napkins and split them between you three. 

Dean nodded in thanks, digging into it happily.

"Did you get beer too?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Dean please. Chew first then ask.=," you said, making a disgusted face. 

He swallowed.

"Fine."

"Well, did you?"

"Dean...since when have I ever forgotten the pie or the beer?" he said, exasperated. "Are you still upset over the last prank?"

"...no," he mumbled, "I just wanted to make sure you had them."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so which is mine?" you asked, looking at the plates. Sam lifted one of them and hand it over to you. You smiled gratefully and sat down, placing your plate on an empty spot on the table. You gathered the empty bags put them all in one and hanged it on the back of your chair to use as a trash bag after you finished eating.

Sam gave Dean his plate and than sat down himself in front of you to eat.

"Oh, here," Sam said, throwing a bottle of beer to him. Dean caught it and looked over to you and motion the bottle of beer in his hand towards you. 

"Want one too?"

"Nah, not in the mood for it," you replied, getting up and realizing what he was hinting at. You reached the fridge and looked for a bottle of water. You found one in the back and grabbed it. Before you said anything you eyed the carton of ice cream.

"Hey Sam."

"Hm?"

"You still have that carton of ice cream in here," you said, closing the fridge and sat back down opening your bottle of water, "Did you forget about it?"

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I'll eat it later."

"No prob."

You dig into your food, giving Dean a quick glance to see him smiling behind his beer before he took a large gulp from it. Your eyes return to your food and you look up at Sam to make sure he didn't notice your little exchange with Dean and he didn't.

He was reading something in the newspaper that you haven't notice he had with him.

"Anything interesting?" you asked, staring at the paper and than looking up at him.

"Not much. The only thing that seems like a possible case is the reports of disturbances in a neighborhood. It says that all the neighbors claim to hear a large wild dog but don't see it. The only evidence they have is that someone got bit when the dog broke into their home late at night and bit them while they were sleeping, leaving a large bite." he answered, handing you the paper.

You looked at it, noticing there was an image of the bite. It certainly didn't look like a normal dog bit. It was much bigger and looked similar to a shark's bite. You looked at the man's face and than back to his leg.

"Well...he's lucky his leg wasn't bitten off," you said, looking more closely at the bite mark. "It looks almost like a shark bite but the teeth's mark still form a dog-like pattern. Whatever bit this guy has pointy teeth...and a large mouth...much bigger than any normal big dog could possibly have."

"What do you think?" Sam asked, lifting his head in Dean's directions.

"Sounds like we have a case," he said, finishing off his beer. 

He got up from the bed and threw away his empty and bottle in the little trash bag hanging on your chair. He leaned over your shoulder and stared at the article of the man bitten. 

"It's not a hellhound," you stated, lifting the paper closer to him so he could take it, "Otherwise, this guy would have been living out his dream before he died and other people wouldn't have been able to hear it."

"At least that narrows things down," he said, snatching a french fry from your plate.

You glared, and hugged your plate closer. 

"So we're leaving tomorrow than?" you asked, distracting Dean from eyeing the rest of your pie.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. We should pack up today so it won't take us all day to get there." Sam answered, heading to the fridge to get his ice cream.

"Okay, I don't have to worry since I only have to put away a few things than," you said, finishing your food and pie. You push Dean away in order to get some room to turn around and throw the trash in the garbage bag. Behind Sam's back, Dean grinned and winked at you.

You smile, shaking your head and turned around in your seat. Sam sat back down and scooped out some of the ice cream and put it on his untouched pie.

"Do you want some?" he asked, hold out the carton. 

You waved your hand. "Nope, I'm full. Thanks though."

"You?"

Dean shook his head, "I had some earlier."

"I noticed," Sam muttered, noticing that his ice cream wasn't as full as he left it.

You got up and asked Sam if you could borrow his laptop so you could start searching for any information you can on the case while eat finished eating. Once he told you where it was you sat back down and started your little mission. Dean went back to his bed, laying on it with his arms folded behind his head and the newspaper covering his face.

After an hour passed, you and Sam were able to get more details about the case and get a few theories on what the creature could be but what would help a lot more was if you guys were interview the guy who was attacked and his neighbors. Sometime during your researching Dean fell asleep and Sam was acting a bit weird.

He kept avoiding looking you in the eye and once in a while he kept shifting in his seat. Even when you weren't facing or paying attention to him he would toss you a few glances when he thinks you're not looking. Inwardly you knew why he was acting strange. It seems that Dean's plan worked. It's too bad he fell asleep and isn't able to witness his prank in effect.

You sighed, turning back to the blown up image on the laptop. On the screen was a picture of the guy's bite and you and Sam were comparing it to another bite mark from some old articles to see there's any connection between them.

"What do you think?" you whispered, eyeing the images. "So far there isn't any matches."

Sam looks up from some articles and moves behind you, leaning over your form. You glance at him quickly and pressed a few more keys, causing a proportional scale of the mouth that bit the guy to appear.

"The next best thing to do if that didn't worked out, is to figure out what we're dealing with is this." you said, motioning to the monitor. "It's a model scale of the mouth and with a little computer skills I was able to create a program...well with some help of course, that can build it up. I don't have much to go on but from this I found out that the monster we're dealing with is big, and it's definitely a dog-like shape. Which again...isn't much to go on but it at least confirms it."

"It's okay. It's better than nothing and we'll get more answers once we leave tomorrow." he replied, placing his hands on your shoulder. "Why don't you go and pack up whatever you need to and than go to sleep? There's something I want to check out before going to sleep too."

"Hmm, okay than. Just don't stay up late or anything," you sighed, closing out the program. You looked up at him and noticed that he's a bit flustered.

"Are you okay?" you asked, titling your head.

"Why you ask?"

"You look a bit red," you said. "You've also been fidgety and avoiding eye contact with me too."

"Yeah I'm okay. I just feel a little hot," he mumbled, turning a darker shade and looking away.

"Are you sure?" you questioned, eyeing him. 

"Yeah," he answered and to prove that he was fine he looked you in the eye. 

You hummed and moved your eyes to the clock on the nightstand. In the corner of your eye you notice his eyes lowered from your face and than widening a little. You look down, noticing that your tank top dipped a bit, revealing more cleavage.

You smirk, knowingly.

"Okay than."

You got up from your seat, grabbing your now dried towel that was hanging on the chair and folding it neatly. You looked over to Dean, noticing he was still sleeping from the little puddle of drool on his pillow. You smile, shaking your head and grabbing your duffle bag and plopping it on the bed. You put your towel inside and than going to the bathroom to get whatever feminine items you left in there into your bag. It didn't take long to place whatever that wasn't packed already into your bag and once you double checked everything you placed your bag next to your nightstand. 

You yawn, stretching your arms up in the air and looked at the clock. It was getting late and Sam was still up, looking up things on his laptop.

"You looked tense," you whispered, standing behind him.

He jumped when you placed your hands on his shoulder. You started to rub and knead the knots away. He relaxed, enjoying the soothing massage and you took that time to study him better. He still seem to be uncomfortable and you wondered how long the viagra will last because as far as you can tell, he's not going to get any relief anytime soon from the tent in his pants.

You paused, unable to hold back a yawn from coming. Sam looked up at you, smiling.

"Thanks. But you should go to sleep."

You nodded, telling him to take it easy before laying down on the bed to get some sleep.

Without knowing it, you fell asleep and woke up thirty minutes later. Your sleepy eyes take note of the time and look over to Sam's bed. It's untouched but his laptop if off and put away and so you look around the room to see where he is. You find him in the bathroom because of the closed door and the light showing underneath the space on the door. You look over to Dean and see that his arm is blocking his face but still seems to be asleep.

You closed your eyes, hoping to fall asleep. But a rustling sound reaches your ears and than something nudging you awake. You groan, rolling away from the poking.

"Hey."

The poking increased, only this time they added more force.

Annoyed, you rolled over glaring at the offender. 

"What?" you growled, frowning.

He grins cheeky, trying not to laugh.

"...what?" you sighed again, resting your head against the pillow.

"You know where Sammy is?"

You stare dully at him, your sleepy mind trying to figure out where he's going with it.

"Bathroom?"

His grin only widen. 

"Yup.

"And? Get to the point."

"Why don't you go in there and help Sammy with his itch?" he laughed, "Looks like I used too much and it's lasting longer."

"Poor Sam," you said, blinking. "Wait...how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to get the picture. Heh, I'm not surprise. Someone got the hots for you. Sooo, are ya?"

"...uhuh." you said, rolling your eyes.

"Come on. He's eventually going to find out and I figured it'll lessen his embarrassment if he got laid." he said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Unless you want to be my little pick-me-up after he gets back at me."

He turned his head eyeing you from top to bottom.

"Yeah, my pick-me-up," he mumbled.

You yawn, covering your mouth.

"I would be interested if I wasn't so tired."

"What would you be interested in if you weren't tired?"

You almost got whiplash when you turned your head to face Sam. He was leaning against the wall near the door looking tired.

"Oh, interesting in helping you with your little problem."

He flushed, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You don't have to say anything. It's a natural thing," you said, waving your hand. "Well...actually it's an unnatural thing when it's forced. But some guys need help in that department. Oh, I'm not saying you do. You're perfectly good in that area....I said too much, didn't I?"

You sighed, rubbing your eyes.

"....Dean," Sam hissed, all embarrassed and pissed.

"Hey now! Why do you always think it's me?!" Dean exclaimed, sitting up. 

Sam frowned and turned to you.

"Did you?"

"Nope. I didn't do it," you said. 

You saw Dean opening his mouth to say something which you knew would get Sam mad at you too.

"But sadly I was there when he did it...well actually I caught him doing it when I finished my shower. Sorry."

Dean closed him mouth, frowning.

You sat up, staring at him and than turn to look at Dean. It was pretty quite and Sam was glaring at him. He certainly was not happy at Dean's payback prank. In a way it was slightly unfair since Sam's prank wasn't that extreme but to Dean it was...well anything against his impala is extreme to him.

You hummed, wondering if any of you will be able to get any sleep tonight.

"Oh hell. Now I'm just annoyed," you said, realizing that you're in the middle again and have to clean up their mess. 

You got up, approaching Sam and once you got close enough you pressed against him. You felt the hardness was still there and he was stiff, not sure what to expect from you. You dragged him to the bed and pushed him on it.

"This better be the last time you guys prank each other. Or so help me....I will hurt one of you badly," you stated, sliding your hand up Sam's leg, "I mean it. I know it's embarrassing but be grateful this is only between us."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"To me it looks like you're getting laid," Dean answered, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, I guess you don't want your little pick-me-up too?" you said, pouting and to add to the effect you lean over so he would have a good view.

He stared.

"When?"

"Right now. A threesome."

Both Sam and Dean made a face and turned to look at each other, thinking.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, facing you.

"Like a heart attack," you answered, straightening up and putting your hands on your hips.

Both brothers stared at you and then at each other for a couple of minutes.

"As long as my penis doesn't touch his I'm fine with it."

"Same here."

"Good. Let's get started," you said, smiling and jumping on Sam.

"You're first!"

And with that, the rest of the night you spent cleaning up their mess and making your own.


End file.
